


潘多拉·亚克特的噩梦

by aktknrk



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 作者脑子有坑别理她, 平行世界害人不浅, 我流安兹, 我流潘多拉, 父子双黑不香吗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktknrk/pseuds/aktknrk
Summary: 潘多拉·亚克特掉入了兔子洞，并请求红心皇后砍掉他的头。
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Pandora's Actor
Kudos: 7





	潘多拉·亚克特的噩梦

纳萨力克的统治者每周会来到宝物殿一次，花上一个下午聆听报告，与这里的领域守护者商讨资源分配。

这个世界的潘多拉·亚克特似乎并没有获得在私下里称呼安兹大人为“父亲大人”的准许——仿佛将平行世界的“自己”与自己进行对比是件稀疏平常的事，二重幻影竟然还从中感受到了些许愉悦——想到另一个自己知道这件事后心中会涌上什么样的嫉妒之情，潘多拉就会激动得浑身颤抖。

——对，大概就和他现在的失落是同等程度的嫉妒吧。

他的军礼没有带来任何的反应；他用德语表达的爱慕之情只是让安兹困惑地歪了歪头；乘胜追击地说明了意思之后，也只换来了淡淡的一声“原来如此，那么你现在可以坐下了吗？”

一如既往地让对面的沙发受到了冷落，潘多拉果断地坐在了安兹的旁边。不死者好像习惯了他的行为那样，甚至没有偷偷往旁边挪上一点远离他。

危险。

十分危险。

红色的灯疯狂旋转着警铃大作。

不死者完全没有表现出人们在面对自己内心最隐秘、最难以启齿的部分时应有的态度。纳萨力克的统治者沉稳、冷静、波澜不惊。没有精神抗性被触发的迹象。安兹大人的双手没有因为羞耻或无奈而不知道该放在何处。

没有不许敬礼的指令。没有不要说德语的、来自创造者的请求。没有对子女能够超越自己的希望。

——是吗。这个世界的安兹大人对我——对潘多拉·亚克特——是这样的态度吗？

眼前布满在夜光的黄色标记上的感叹号，警铃的声音刺穿了他的耳朵，疼痛让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，思考会让他的眼睛流出奇怪液体——但不能流出，不是现在。

“潘多拉，你是不是离得太近了？”

不死者看着慢慢靠近到快要戳到自己脸上的二重幻影，仅仅是产生了疑惑。他很快将其归类为潘多拉·亚克特不需要特别注意的古怪行径之一，继续回过头去阅读这周的报告。

“水晶依旧只整理了一半吗？……不是责怪你，看来是我的预估太勉强你了。好在最近也没有急用的需求，所以你就按现在的节奏继续吧。”

安兹翻了一页报告，然后手上动作一顿。

有什么东西正紧紧贴在他的身体侧面。

“……潘多拉·亚克特。”绝对统治者用半作诙谐的语气开口了，“虽然我觉得无所谓，但你现在的行为可不适合一个称职的领域守护者哦？”

尖利的警告正披着玩笑话的柔软外衣。十秒——不，五秒之内不顺应无上至尊的期待与指令远离的话，想必会被扔进冰牢内禁闭思过吧。

潘多拉·亚克特稍稍后退了一点，在一地狼藉的内心世界中寻找着答案——不，是接受着答案。那个答案从他到达这个世界的那一刻起就在他的眼前，只是他一直不愿意看到它而已。

……我被抛弃了？

我被抛弃了。

潘多拉·亚克特被抛弃了。

另一个世界的潘多拉·亚克特，已经毫无疑问的被他的造物主抛弃了。

……没有想到，潘多拉·亚克特也能狼狈到这种令人发笑的程度。

潘多拉低下头看着自己的双手，粘稠状的黑色液体大块大块地从他脸上的三个黑洞中掉落在地上。脑中那个从刚才就尖叫不停的红色警灯旁边，放着最后一个红色按钮。

它在等着他。等着他将自己按下。等着他踩过那条界限。仿佛老掉牙的电影、不入流的小说、曲谱已然发霉的歌剧剧本，主角按下自毁装置的按钮、扣下对准太阳穴的手枪的扳机、挥动抵在颈间动脉的冰冷刀具——

潘多拉抬起头，看向安兹腰间的世界级道具，回忆着这件道具会如何判定来自外界的带有敌意的攻击；他再次贴上安兹的身体，这次发动了技能，让自己在接下来的三分钟内免疫所有控制系技能与有任何击飞效果的技能。

……禁闭？在纳萨力克，没人会在乎那种东西。

既然安兹大人的双眼看不到潘多拉·亚克特，那么潘多拉·亚克特就没有存在的必要了。

但这终究是神明赐予的生命，所以它也只能以献祭给神明的方式终结。

原来在最古图书馆中借阅过的戏剧并非空穴来风。爱会爆炸，碾碎生命的炮口也会炸开绚丽的火花。火花会死去，爆炸也会死去，爱也会死去。

——

“……潘多拉，你在干什么呢？”

不知道二重幻影为什么会突然用安兹乌尔恭之戒传送到王座之厅，不过在看清潘多拉的脸后，安兹匆匆离开了王座。

呜哇，这些黑糊糊的东西好吓人……！但到底是什么东西呢？从潘多拉脸上的黑洞里掉落出来的，难道是像人类的眼泪一样的东西吗？

“父亲——大人！”他创造的领域守护者像平时那样，用浮夸的、仿佛在唱歌剧一样的音调大声喊到。

——不，不是的，和平时不一样。安兹没有听漏句尾处不自然的颤音。他本来想靠近一点仔细看看潘多拉身上是不是被加了什么负面状态，没有想到潘多拉会随着他的靠近而后退。

「想杀掉。」

安兹不知道潘多拉正在用他听不懂的语言低语着什么。

「想杀掉。想杀掉。想杀掉……我。」

“这是怎么了……”安兹纳闷道，他收回伸向潘多拉的手——因为后者只会像躲避着什么一样瑟缩着退后，“你愿意告诉我吗，潘多拉？”

他的话好像打开了什么开关——又或者关上了某些开关。潘多拉不再后退，而是抬手擦干了脸上的——呃，泪水？——并整理了一下军服的领口。

“让您看到如此失态的样子真是万分抱歉，父亲大人，我——”

自己设定的演员有这么蹩脚的演技吗？安兹不禁向前一步，注意到潘多拉极其反常的浑身一颤，如同在让自己不要转身逃跑。

“你要是想说自己没事的话，就算是对我……对这个纳萨力克的无上至尊说谎了哦。”

这种时候要怎么办才好呢？安兹并不像NPC们想象的那样无所不知。他知道的、经历过的只有人类社会中会发生的事情。如何安慰一个突然伤心大哭的孩子呢？不能训斥，不能大吼，要有耐心，然后——

安兹有点迟疑地伸出手臂——因为他不知道潘多拉是否能读懂这种肢体语言，说实话或许只有人类会这样做——不过他见过这个世界的蜥蜴人做一样的事情，所以应该还是挺容易理解的？

潘多拉愣了两秒，随即一头扎进了他的怀里，撞歪了头上的帽子。

唔，超像人类小孩子的。安兹轻轻拍着潘多拉的后背想。

将脸埋进他的胸口的潘多拉的声音闷闷的，“父亲大人，我做了一个噩梦。”

二重幻影原来是会做梦的吗？回头也问问娜贝拉尔好了——安兹这样想着，嘴上说着自己的另一个想法，“差不多猜到了。”

他只能假设在这方面二重幻影的反应与人类如出一辙——他也不觉得世界树这个游戏的垃圾策划会花什么心思琢磨不同物种的行为习惯和现实生活中的人类有什么样的不同。

因为，如果真的十分不同的话，潘多拉现在的行为又该怎么解释呢？

好像是注意到他的动作的停顿，潘多拉有意从这个拥抱中挣脱开来。但是安兹再次将手心贴在了二重幻影的后背上，于是刚刚有了一点迹象的挣脱再次安静了下来。

他并没有生气——自己创造的演员演技不但不蹩脚，还很精湛，这是件好事，不是吗？

既然可爱的孩子已经为自己做到了这种地步，允许自己在此刻沉溺于被需要的幸福感之中，想必也是可以的吧？

对任性的自己施以惩罚什么的，就日后再说吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界的安兹人格比较独立，能够客观冷静地对待自己的黑历史；但这样就切断了潘多拉和他的联系。潘多拉不再是他人格中令他羞耻的那部分，而是一个没有亲密关系的、独立于他的存在。他不会觉得浮夸的潘多拉丢人、恶心，也不会要求潘多拉停止中二举动，因为他不在乎。不是将潘多拉遗忘在宝物殿，也不是急切地想要修改潘多拉的设定。这种陌生人之间的距离感才是潘多拉真正的噩梦。


End file.
